that it purr for me chibi
by zephy rose
Summary: Lets listen in on a naughty conversation between Sena and Hiruma


HI all(waves at everyone)this is a rewrite of purr for me chibi when i relised how many grammar mistakes i made i had to go fix. this is my first story in 20 years so be kind and r/r

**Warnings and things: this is guy on guy lemons if this type of story not your cup of tea chose something else. **

**I don't own eye shield 21 i'm just useing it chareters for my own twisted fantasy.**

"Hello hello" was breathlessly exclaimed in to the phone as if the party was out of breath when they pick up the phone. Then a rasping purring voice on the other end asks, "What were you doing to make you sound so breathless"? Feeling like the other party could feel your blush coming through the phones line you lie saying" nothing" but he knows it a lie, so again in that deep rasp that has the effect of making your knees weak and the blood to leave your head, he asks "what you're doing?" you softly admit blushing all over "I was laying here thinking about what we did last time you came over"." Oh really now" was the reply, "and what were your hands doing while you were thinking of me hmmm?" Now you know you can never willing admit to your boyfriend what your hands were doing so stuttering you ask, "What he was up too, why was he calling?" But that doesn't distract him at all as he asked again "what were your hands doing when he called?"

Pausing for a few heart beats you finally admit in a near whisper" I was touching myself while thinking about you." With a cackle he asked," what the first place you were touching was." Stuttering softly you say, "I was touching the hickey's you gave me and remembering what you were doing to cause them." "Really" was the reply" then what were you going to touch next? Were your hands going to follow all the way down hmm?"" No I wasn't" I exclaimed softly" that wasn't what I was going to touch next." To be honest I don't know what I was going to touch next but just hearing that voice was enough to make me want to beg for his touch. So instead feeling a little mischievous, I had to ask, "Where you think I should be touching myself next? "

Of course I should have known better then to play games like that with him, because less than a heartbeat later he replied. "Why don't you run your hand over your right nipple and give it a pinch. Pretend it my lips and teeth touching you instead of your hands." Following his softly stated order your hands slide down touching your chest. Just the image and his words along with your touch cause a low moan. Likening that sound he whispers," purr for me chibi and tell me what you're feeling." Touching yourself like that again cause a deeper moan now due to the fact that your body has become sensitized and every touch combined with his voice, makes you want him you so much your almost at the point of begging.

Panting his name you whisper" it hurts" but at the same time you don't want the pain to stop it feels so good in it intensity. You can almost feel his grin coming through the phone after saying that. "Good good now while that hand busy I want your other hand to slide down and stroke your cock I want to hear ever moan and whimper you make while I tell you exactly what I'm going to be doing next time I'll be seeing you." Hearing that you had a O.M.G moment dropping the phone feeling like you were going to cum right then and there, just what he was saying. Face red you pick the phone off the floor apologizing for dropping it. But you hear on the line is his cackle," no problem where were we?" "Oh yes you were about to stroke yourself for me."

Biting your lip's trying to keep silent as your hand's come in contact with your already leaking cock you begin to stroke yourself, up and down slowly at first trying to find your rhythm but it not enough no matter how fast your hand moves. Somehow he knows it now out of frustration you're crying out due to the fact it only his touch that can make you cum," what are you feeling now chibi?" Was the next question asked of you? "Do you want some more or should we stop?"" No "you moan out load stopping right now is the last thing you want. " Good chibi, now the hand that was stroking your nipples, why don't you bring that hand up and get your fingers nice and wet for what I want you to next". Bringing that hand to your mouth you stick two fingers licking them good." Are they nice and wet?" Nodding your head then realize what you're doing you say "yes. " That purring cackle you love comes over the lines "now I want those wet finger to play with that oh so fucking wonderful ass of yours" was what he said. "First I just want you to use one finger to start just play with your hole you're not allowed to stick your fingers in yet I just want you to play with it while you're stroking yourself." Doing as he says you slowly circle one finger around and around your anus feeling it loosening up. As your other hand is still stroking yourself feeling things start building up but also feeling strangely empty like something missing. Moaning wanting more but still following his instructions, you start to beg for more. "Greedy chibi you will get more" he states. "Now I want those fingers inside of you as you stroke yourself."

Gasping at the boldness of that order you slightly hold your breath for a second before taking a breath and then inserting one finger inside of yourself. "Do you have one or both fingers' inside of you?" HE asked with a purr. "Just one" was your reply," bad bad chibi I will just have to come up with a punishment next time I see you." Hearing that statement makes you run hot knowing he is most creative when it comes to touching you. So following his order now you stick both fingers inside of yourself, crying out his name cause it feel wonderful but it not enough. Feeling no shame now you start begging for him to come fix this ache, though you realize that he is far away at the moment you just don't care. Just touching yourself isn't enough, when all of the sudden their knock on your bed room window. Looking up you see him Hiruma the man you been talking to the man who owns your heart and body. Opening your window he clime in leaning in he gives that growl you love." Now then chibi about that purr."

a/n somewhere i read how Hiruma has a sexy voice i was all wate a moment he does? so i went back to the anime and well i was shocked when he not yelling omg he has a sexy voice how would that voice feel talking dirty to you? that how the idea came to me. so thank you to the person who gave me the idea i just wish i could rember your name so i can thank you by name.


End file.
